The Art of Love
by Sarapyon
Summary: ONESHOT: Juvia always loves to paint and she thinks her life is already perfect and she doesn't want to change that but will her perfect life be the same when she suddenly help Gray to hide from his fangirls


**A/N: **Well this is my first time to write a Gruvia story but it's oneshot though T_T But I hope you will like it ^^ BTW! This is Juvia's POV in this oneshot ^~^

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Fairy tail and all credit goes to it's respectful owners

* * *

"Class dismiss," Gildarts-sensei's voice boomed over the class. He may have been the one to dismiss class, but he was also the first out the door.

Ah, the irony of it.

"Well ouch," Lucy-san settled herself on top of Juvia's desk. "It seems he's got a date."

"Again," Levy-san added, dropping herself into the empty seat across from Juvia.

"Juvia," Lucy-san leaned down towards Juvia so they met eye-to-eye, "let's hang out after school today."

Juvia blinked up at her, eyes wide. "Lucy-san," she continued to blink, "Juvia's busy today."

Lucy-san and Levy-san both breathed a sigh. "Damn it, Juvia, you are not spending another day in here PAINTING."

"But—" was all Juvia got out before Levy-san broke in.

"I mean, don't you want a _man_ in your life or something?"

Juvia continued to blink at them.

"Geez!" Levy-san ran a hand through her hair. "Don't do that with those eyes!"

"Why not?" Juvia couldn't help but ask—knowing well the reason why.

"Because—" she went on if only for a moment before giving up. "Direct those puppy eyes elsewhere!"

Juvia couldn't restrain her laugh.

"Well, don't you?" Lucy-san repeated.

"Don't Juvia what?"

"Want a man in your life?" Lucy-san looked at Juvia as if she were stupid.

"Oh, Juvia have plenty," Juvia said, smiling wide. For a second, both their eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"There's Santa-san," Juvia lifted up a hand and began counting off her fingers. "And Juvia's dad. And Gajeel-kun. And Uncle—"

"Juvia," Lucy-san cut Juvia off. "You're not making sense. Why would you date Santa? And your dad? And your cousin who, by the way, is dating Levy?"

This made Levy-san blush but Juvia gave up in being funny. It seems it ended like this all the time.

"Look, just hang out with us today," Levy-san said. "Just for today. We haven't hung out in a while."

Juvia directed a look of obviousness at her. "Levy-san, we have softball together. In case you've forgotten, practice is every Wednesday."

"Yes, but—"

"Point stated," Juvia pounced on the chance to cut her off.

"Don't you ever want a boyfriend?" Lucy-san asked, truly curious. "Ever?"

She'd raised a good point. Juvia's a freak. No boyfriend. No first kiss. God, Juvia's still a virgin at everything. Not that she's not proud of that, because, don't get Juvia wrong, She's too proud, actually.

"Juvia doesn't need one," she said simply. "Why would Juvia need one? They don't assist her in anything, they won't make life any easier. Truth is, boyfriends don't come with no strings attached."

"Boyfriends are helpful at a lot of stuff," Lucy-san and Levy-san said in sync. Well of course they'd say that, the two had boyfriends! Two of the most sought after men at our school. There was no one person girls chased after more than those two men.

Actually, Juvia takes that back. There's THE Gray-_sama_. OFFICIALLY the most sought after man—and not just from our school, either.

Such a thing doesn't sound possible, Juvia knows. But, well, unfortunately, it is. The problem with men of his kind is that they let the attention get to their head. They start thinking they can do anything, mess with anyone. And they start taking things for granted. Not that he wasn't good-looking, because he was—don't get Juvia wrong, he IS. But Juvia had rather not get caught up in anything like...THAT.

"Juvia," Levy-san sighed. "Come on. You need a man in your life. You're almost nineteen—" Juvia cringed. Okay, so Juvia went to school late. That makes her older, but...still. "-And you don't have a boyfriend," Lucy-san added, "You've never had one. You've never had your first kiss. And, hell, you're still stuck with your virginity!"

Oh God, Juvia hope no one—

Juvia took a quick glance around the classroom, hoping no one heard Lucy-san. And, for a second, Juvia had actually thought we were alone.

In the back of the class, with his head resting in his arms folded on his desk was Gray-sama.

Juvia released a breath of relief when she realized he was asleep. That was how Gray-sama was. He stayed behind class some days—just a bit late—so he wouldn't be mauled by the female population on campus.

Juvia couldn't help wondering if it worked. His plan. Juvia doubted it.

Poor guy, getting mauled all the time. It seems he didn't even have time get a good night's sleep.

"Guys," Juvia looked up at them and gave it a second of thought. To use puppy eyes or not...

All signs go.

"Juvia really can't, Juvia needs to finish this painting and get it sold off. The deadline is tomorrow." Juvia released the power of the puppy eyes on them. "Please, guys, Juvia's sorry, but Juvia have to get this done. We can hang out next week."

Juvia doesn't know if it was the puppy eyes or the mention of the deadline or if it was the postponement, but Lucy-san and Levy-san reluctantly agreed.

"Alright," Lucy-san slid off Juvia's desk. "Next Saturday then."

Juvia apologized again and they hesitantly took their leave. "And coach told me to tell you we have practice tomorrow," Levy-san said over her shoulder. "Along with an urgent meeting or something."

"Juvia will be there," Juvia told them with a smile. "Thank you, guys. And Juvia's sorry."

Lucy-san gave Juvia a grin. "Oh, no, you're _going_ to be sorry next Saturday though. You'll have no way out."

Juvia had a feeling she probably was. It was more than likely.

Gray-sama was, thankfully, no longer in the classroom when Juvia returned from her locker with her palette of paint and recent work.

* * *

The painting Juvia was currently working on was a sunset. The sky was pink and purple laced with hints of blue and the sun was just peeking over the edge of the water.

Juvia was in the middle of blending red and white paint together for a perfect feel of pink when she heard shrieks down the hall.

Juvia jumped. Juvia's first thought was: _Oh God, Juvia's going to die. There's a murderer on campus and he's slaughtering everyone_.

Juvia's hands, she realized, were shaking uncontrollably.

Should Juvia go hide? Under a desk, perhaps?

Oh God, Juvia's _not_ watching horror movies with Lucy-san and Levy-san anymore!

The door flung opened then and Juvia jumped in her seat. It took everything she had to suppress a scream. Slowly, Juvia turned around to see who had entered the classroom and her eyes met those of Gray-sama's.

It didn't help, really. Now Juvia just wanted to scream more because he looked too handsome, standing there, his back to the door to hold it sealed shut.

Although, with those arms, he could've probably done that with one hand alone.

His clothes were shriveled as if he'd been running and an overwhelming urge ran through Juvia. The urge to approach him and touch his chest, those arms, that hair...

God, WHAT was Juvia thinking? These aren't the thoughts of a virgin!

"Do you need help?" Juvia don't think she even heard herself over the loud sound of Juvia's fleeting heartbeats. It was crazy. This has never happened before. Mostly because Juvia have never been alone in a room with him before.

There was a disturbing thrill to that thought. _'Being alone in a room with him'._

"With what?" his voice was deep, calm. Juvia couldn't help noticing Gray-sama's grip that tightened on the doorknob when he heard the crazy sound of footsteps come down the hall towards the classroom. Those arms, oh goodness, those arms. The fact that he wore a plain black tee with a smiley face across the chest did not assist Juvia's thoughts well, because the smiley face on the chest was what drew Juvia's gaze to his chest. Plus, the sleeves were short, so his biceps sought their fame from that.

"With that," Juvia tipped her head in his direction, meaning the group of girls coming down the hall, seeming to know where he was hiding.

Gray-sama shook his head, his hair appearing incredibly soft against his smooth complexion.

The footsteps got louder and hastier and his hand, in turn, tightened on the doorknob until his knuckles turned white.

Geez, Juvia sighed. She couldn't just sit back and watch him get mauled and possibly dragged out. Though, the more Juvia think about it, it was more than possible for him to just push those girls away. She mean, LOOK at his arms. With arms as toned as THOSE, Juvia doesn't know WHAT she'd do to—

The direction of Juvia's thoughts was starting to scare her slightly. Juvia shot up out of her seat—surprising him as well as herself.

Juvia is not exactly sure what ran through her mind as Juvia marched over to him, grabbed hold of his hand—Juvia had meant to grab his wrist, Juvia swear, Juvia's grip just didn't land there—and dragged him after Juvia, towards the large easel Juvia had set her painting on. There, Juvia shoved him down so he was in a crouched position behind Juvia's easel—hiding him.

"Don't speak," Juvia told him as Juvia took a seat and continued to blend the white and pink paint together. It was a feeble attempt, really, because being able to focus right then was impossible. Not only was Juvia knee pressed against his hard—she now knew—chest, but he'd placed a hand on Juvia's leg to steady himself.

The uneven pounds of Juvia's heart must have managed to overpower the sounds of footsteps because Juvia didn't realize the group of girls was at the door until it swung opened.

Juvia looked up from her palette of paint, her brush stilled in mid-blending, and saw the horde of girls gathering by the doorway, breathing heavily from their run, no doubt.

"J-juvia," one of them breathed, "W-where's Gray?"

Juvia blinked at them, puzzled. "Who?"

"G-gray," another one said, trying to regain her breath. "H-he came this way."

"Juvia's sorry, who?"

Now they stared at Juvia in disbelief. One of them exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"You don't KNOW who Gray is?!"

Juvia just kept blinking, more than aware of their prey at Juvia's feet. It was hard to not be aware of him when his hand was wrapped around Juvia's calves to steady himself, and his heartbeats were felt by Juvia's knee.

Juvia shook her head, giving them a sorry expression. "Juvia's sorry."

"You SHOULD be sorry," one of them said. "You're missing out on the world's finest man."

Another nodded. "He's WAY good-looking!"

"With arms like rock!"

"And chest like steel!"

"Oh my God, and his abs—"

"His abs?" The question had somehow escaped Juvia's mouth, she had no idea why. Juvia regretted it immediately.

"YES," they answered in unison.

"His abs are like chocolate!"

"Mm, I'd like to get myself a piece of that."

"Me too! God, if I had just one second of alone time with him, I would—"

"He sounds like a charming man," Juvia cut her off, well aware of the rest of her sentence because Juvia, herself, would've done to him what she wanted to do.

At Juvia's feet, she heard Gray-sama's scoff—to Juvia's statement, most likely—and the moment his warm breath hit her leg, Juvia lost all sane thought.

"Um." Juvia managed to breathe. "Anyways," Juvia went on, racking her brain to remember what it was Juvia was about to say, "if it's not too much to ask, can Juvia be left alone in peace to finish her art?"

The horde of girls sighed in unison, clearly satisfied by the mere thought of what they'd do to him, but didn't budge from the doorway.

"Oh!" Juvia smiled, hoping what she said next would drive them away. It was a 50/50 shot. "Would you guys like to come see Juvia's art?"

The squealing at the doorway had stopped and they gave Juvia a sorry look. "Actually," one of them started, "we have to go..."

"Home," another one offered. "To do—"

Not Gray-sama, obviously, Juvia couldn't help thinking.

"Homework!" another said. "Really, Juvia, we're sorry."

"Maybe another time."

"Oh," Juvia dropped her gaze down to her palette, relieved that the plan had worked, "Okay." Juvia looked up at them and smiled. "Another time, then."

"Definitely," they said, and then dashed off down the hall the same way they came.

It's sad, really, that no one appreciated the beauty of art. It's a beautiful thing that most take for granted and it's too quickly judged. Everyone knocks it before they've even tried it... At this rate art, itself, will not last.

"Hey," Juvia looked up, realizing Gray-sama had stood from the ground. "Thanks."

"Oh," Juvia said with a nod. Why had Juvia nodded? "Um. Yeah. Not a problem." Then, before Juvia could stop herself, the question escaped her lips. "Do you appreciate art?"

Okay, he was in Juvia's art class last period, but it was a requirement. The majority of the students in art were forced to take the course because they wouldn't be able to graduate without it.

"Yeah," he said, to Juvia's surprise. Her head snapped up to look at him and Juvia's eyes met his gray ones. "I do, actually."

"Oh," Juvia mumbled, not sure what to say. Juvia shouldn't have spoken. She should've let him walk out. "Some people don't appreciate the beauty of art," Juvia heard herself say with a sigh. And not only was it a beautiful thing, it was a calming, stress-relieving activity.

"Yeah," he said again. And, to her surprise, he placed an arm on the easel and leaned forward, studying Juvia's painting that she hadn't quite finished—or started. "But you do."

Juvia nodded. "_I do_." And then she realized...Geez, why don't we just get married? We've already exchanged 'I do's.

She laughed at the thought and Gray-sama looked down at Juvia, perplexed. "Why are you laughing?"

Juvia shook her head. "Nothing." But when both his eyebrows rose, not believing Juvia, she settled instead for, "Um, crazy thought."

A grin touched the corner of Gray-sama's lips. Those lips. That grin. "Try me," he said.

Juvia doesn't think she heard him right. _TRY HIM_? As of right now, Juvia would be more than happy to try him. That wouldn't be right of Juvia, though. It wouldn't be considered sane either.

"J-Juvia's sorry, what?" she felt the flush rise to her face when his grin widened.

He shrugged. "You were supposed to tell me your deepest darkest secret."

Oh. Juvia breathed, inhaled, and reminded herself to continue breathing. "Well, when Juvia was smaller—" she looked up and caught him staring down at Juvia with raised eyebrows, a smirk quirked at the corner of his lips.

Why do Juvia feel like this wasn't what we were originally talking about?

"You're an easily fooled one," Gray-sama pointed out, confirming my thought.

Well no, Juvia had wanted to reply with, that's only because she was thinking about something completely out-of-this-world with you.

"And you take advantage of those vulnerable," Juvia replied. "Now, tell Juvia, which one is the greater sin?"

Underneath his delicate black hair, Juvia saw his eyebrows raise, impressed. "You're good," he said, straightening from his posture of leaning on the easel.

You're fine, Juvia had half-a-mind to say but refrained. That would not be good.

"Do you paint every day?" Gray-sama asked, his gaze glued to the painting—probably trying to make out what it was—or will be.

And why, WHY, were we having a conversation? About art, of all things. No one's ever had a conversation with Juvia about art before—except those buying it, of course.

"Well, no," Juvia answered, somewhat reluctantly. Then, realized that had been a lie, she quickly mumbled, "Yes."

"And you sell your paintings?" He went on to ask, not in the rude tone that Juvia have often received from those in doubt of my art, but rather curiously.

And how had he known? About Juvia selling her paintings?

Juvia nodded, hoping he wouldn't prod any further.

"Why?" he asked, curious.

Juvia didn't dare look up, but focused on the palette of colors in her arms instead. To Juvia's surprise, the pink she mixed had turned out rather beautifully. Lifting the paintbrush, she set it softly on the paper and finally—FINALLY-began to paint.

"Ah," he leaned back on a desk, "it's a secret."

"Well," it was rather hard to paint and talk at the same time, "let's make a deal. Juvia will let you in on the secret if you tell Juvia how you found out she sell her paintings."

A smirk rose to the lips of Gray-sama. "Deal."

"Please," Juvia urged him, "Juvia is in no rush to speak her part. You take lead."

Gray-sama laughed. A laugh. From Gray-sama. Juvia found that to be almost rare! Slowly, Juvia turned her gaze to him just to check if he'd really ACTUALLY laughed—or if it had been her imagination. But no, apparently, Gray Fullbuster was laughing and it was a beautiful sight.

The thrum of Juvia's heart answered in agreement. Juvia think she now know why so many girls are after him.

When he stopped laughing, Gray-sama replied with a shrug, "I overheard."

And just like that, Juvia's hammering heart came to a complete halt.

A shrug. A SHRUG?! HE WAS GOING TO JUST SHRUG WHEN HE OVERHEARD THAT JUVIA IS STILL A VIRGIN—AT EVERYTHING—AND THAT SHE SELL HER ART?!

Well, ouch.

"What else did you hear?" Juvia asked, feeling the need to be straightforward at the moment.

This time, however, Gray-sama didn't shrug but smirked instead. "Let's just say I was not asleep after class."

Juvia think her jaw dropped. She could've sworn her jaw dropped.

"Well," Juvia went back to painting and Gray-sama chuckled. "Juvia sell her artworks for money." It was that simple. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"Well why?" He wouldn't stop goading.

Juvia clenched her teeth together, feeling her jaw start to hurt. "To donate. To the orphanage."

Gray-sama didn't say anything after that. He didn't speak for a while and it wasn't until Juvia was finished with coloring the sunset that she looked up and saw that his gaze was on Juvia.

God, Juvia hope it hadn't been like that the whole time.

"You're an interesting one, Juvia."

* * *

For the next couple of days, Gray-sama continued to stay behind class to just...talk. Juvia thought of it as weird at first, but we'd somehow gradually worked out way up to friends—almost. Something Juvia hadn't told him—like that deep, dark secret, per say.

Still, everything happened in secrecy in those four days. Four days. That had been all it took for Gray-sama and Juvia to become friends. He'd even began to critique my painting—telling Juvia which strokes were took harsh, which too light.

"Your swirl," he sat on the stool behind Juvia while she stood painting her newest piece of art, "is too rough on the bark." Leaning forward, Gray-sama wrapped his hands around Juvia's and brought the paintbrush to the bark of the tree, blending the swirls until they softened out.

But he was completely unaware of the fact that had put us so much closer together. So close that if Juvia had turned her head just a bit, her lips would've met his. Well, that is, if Juvia tried enough. And plus, his hand was still wrapped around Juvia's—the warmth of his fingers sending an electric jolt up her arm.

"Gray-sama," Juvia breathed, not daring enough to turn her head towards his, "We've gotten too close."

Mentally. Physically.

His breathing stilled and his grip on Juvia's hands tightened. "I know," he said and, to Juvia's surprise he placed a gentle kiss at the sensitive spot right under her ear. Juvia flinched, curling her shoulder inwards and that undaunted movement brought Juvia's face to his.

With a grin, Gray-sama leaned forward and covered Juvia's mouth with his.

Juvia jumped, his actions took her by surprise, and Juvia's paintbrush dropped out of her hand—to the floor. Juvia's other hand had accidentally dipped into the palette of paint. Gray-sama didn't notice, however, much too engrossed in the kiss. His one hand continued to hold Juvia while his other took grip on her hip and drew her backwards toward him and onto his lap. That hand then ran up to Juvia's head, sinking itself into her hair. He angled Juvia's head and, before she could remind herself to breathe, he'd deepened the kiss to the peak of perfection and Juvia stopped breathing altogether.

Kissing, Juvia now knew, was a beautiful form of art. At least, with Gray-sama it is. The way his lips positioned Juvia's, his tongue testing the swirl, teasing again and again. It seems even a simple touch from him burned.

It was as if the whole world had been lit on fire and Juvia had no means of escape.

* * *

"Class, please give a warm welcome to our new student, Bora."

At the mention of that name, Juvia immediately looked up from the picture she was painting. There was no way. There was just no way—

But it was. It was Bora of Prominence.

His eyes caught Juvia's almost immediately and he gave a smile. That smile Juvia has seen her whole childhood. Juvia smiled in return and she thought she caught a sparkle in those eyes of Bora-san.

"So?" he'd stayed behind after class. "Juvia, you haven't aged a bit!"

"Bora-san," Juvia have him a hard stare, "the last time you saw Juvia, she was ten. Please don't tell Juvia she look like a ten year old."

He frowned. "That can't be helped. It seems I just did."

Juvia's arm, instinctively, reached out and smacked his arm. "Geez! You're personality hasn't changed a bit."

He smiled that smile that he'd often use against Juvia's puppy eyes. "There's no fun in changing."

"Well, I beg to differ."

Bora-san merely laughed, his eyes taking Juvia in from head to toe. "I can see why. I take back what I've said, changing can benefit one after all."

Juvia frowned at him before remembering Gray-sama was in the room.

Or not. A glance around the room revealed that he'd left. It seems he had somewhere to go.

"So?" Bora-san stood up. "What do you say we go get something to eat while we discuss all that has happened without the others presence?"

Juvia thought about that. Well, she did forget her paint at home today and, recently, Juvia have found herself to be more comfortable working on her newest piece at home.

"That sounds about good," Juvia rose after him, picking up her sketchbook and backpack.

Gray-sama, for some reason, continued to leave class as soon as it was over so Juvia decided she might as well get home and paint. Of course Bora-san refused to let Juvia walk home alone so he'd tag along until she was safely at her front doorstep.

* * *

About a week passed and Gray-sama continued to leave. It seems he wouldn't even speak to Juvia and, worst yet, Juvia started to miss him a bit. Even her dreams were of nothing but him and that one single kiss we'd had.

Bora-san helped, somewhat, distracting Juvia from time to time and making her laugh but it didn't feel the same. It was weird. A part of Juvia had felt...empty.

Why was he ignoring Juvia?

That next morning Juvia went to school motivated to confront Gray-sama. He was just closing his locker when Juvia reached him. The moment he saw Juvia, however, he breathed a sigh. It was almost as if...it was a sigh of surrender.

What was there to surrender?

"What do you want from me, Juvia?" He sounded tired.

"To talk," Juvia said simply.

We were in the hall—in the midst of thousands of students—but his presence alone made that crowded hall feel like...home.

"Sure," he bit out. "Fine. Talk." He leaned himself back against his locker. "Yeah, let's talk. We haven't done that lately."

"We haven't," Juvia said. Her voice, unlike his, came out calm. And wasn't she supposed to feel frustrated? He was the one avoiding Juvia? "Why have you been avoiding Juvia?"

Gray-sama scoffed, his eyes staring at Juvia disbelievingly. "Avoiding you? Juvia, I do the same things—the VERY same things—I did before we met."

That stung a bit. "Before we met"

"Well, why?" Juvia's voice came out rather small—compared to his.

"What do you MEAN 'why'?" his voice rose.

Goosebumps rose all-over Juvia's arms. She have never seen his voice reach that tone. Before now, Juvia would've thought it impossible.

"Why," Juvia repeated herself, struggling to keep her voice even. "Why would you ACT as if we hadn't met?!" Somehow, someway, Juvia had lost control of her emotions. "Is that what Juvia is to you now? A STRANGER?!"

How could Juvia be a stranger to him? We've shared secrets, thoughts, even the deepest and silliest thoughts.

Gray-sama flinched at Juvia's anger—if only momentarily—and though he'd lower his voice, his eyes held that same cold, ire. He spoke his words through gritted teeth, "You had the chance, Juvia, to come after me whenever you pleased—to call me whenever you liked. I didn't see you, or hear from you—not once. You didn't even try." He'd said the last part disgusted.

Something inside Juvia turned brittle. He'd hit the target.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to go after him. He didn't know how many times Juvia lay awake at night, every blood-cell yearning to call him—to hear that deep voice, that laugh. He didn't know, every day with him the past weeks had somehow destroyed Juvia.

Juvia had fallen in love with Gray-sama. He didn't know. Juvia wouldn't tell him. It would remain like this. Love is too dangerous a thing.

Juvia took one long, last look at him. The tears bit the back of her eyes, threatening to make their appearance, and it was like war—the fight to hold them long enough so she could turn around and walk off.

It wasn't until Juvia got home that she let herself vent, crying until Juvia's eyes turned swollen. Gajeel-kun had entered Juvia's room twice to ask if he could do anything. And Juvia's answer remained the same both times, "Vanilla ice cream, please."

Lucy-san arrived the moment school was out—with Levy-san in tow. They'd showed up with even more vanilla ice cream. And together we'd sat and ate in silence until Juvia gave in to them and spilled everything.

It ended with a confused look, overall.

"You?" Lucy-san had asked.

"And Gray?" Levy-san added.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in unison. "When did this happen?"

Juvia shook her head, blasting the movie. It was a classic horror. Juvia had decided to run a horror to scare herself. At least that way Juvia had dream of something—anything-other than Gray-sama.

"You," Lucy-san reached over and seized the remote before Juvia could even lift a finger, "are telling us everything. Every damn detail whether it kills you or not."

"But Juvia just told you," Juvia slumped back against the couch. "Don't make Juvia repeat herself."

Levy-san gasped. "I've never seen you whine before. Especially in a situation involving the opposite sex."

"Well," Lucy-san gave Levy-san's arm a smack. "Why did he suddenly turn...cold?"

Juvia blinked at her. "If Juvia knew, she wouldn't be here."

"Oh, right," Lucy-san smiled. "You'd be in his room."

Juvia cringed. "Please, no."

"OH," Lucy-san's eyes widened. "Oh, right. Right. Sorry Juvia, I forgot. I never would've said that oth—"

"It's okay," Juvia said.

"Well," Levy-san quickly took her chance to change the subject. "Juvia, why don't you tell us everything—and I mean everything—and we'll try to find the problem?"

So Juvia did. She told them about how close Gray-sama and Juvia had gotten. How he'd revealed his silliest secrets to Juvia—his singing in the shower until he was 15 years old, his reason for painting, his admiration for Juvia for helping the orphans and selling her artwork—and then Juvia finally got to the part where Bora-san entered the picture and Lucy-san and Levy-san finally stopped breathing.

"GEEZ!" Levy-san exclaimed. "Juvia, you fool!"

"It was Bora!" Lucy-san followed up with, "HE became the other man."

Juvia shook her head. "No, no, he's Juvia's childhood friend."

"Gray didn't know that," they said in unison, their gazes fixed on Juvia.

"Oh," Juvia's breathing seemed to stop as well. All the while Juvia had been wondering where Gray-sama was, why he wasn't around, when it was because Bora-san had been with Juvia. HE IS A CHILDHOOD FRIEND! There's nothing more than that.

"So all Juvia have to do is go explain this to Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Then, remembering our argument, Juvia realized it wasn't going to be so easy.

"Not going to be as easy as you think, eh, Juvia?" Lucy-san leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Juvia. "If it makes you feel better, Levy and I forgive you for ditching us Saturday."

"ONLY because you were with Gray though," Levy-san was quick to add in. "And you had him all to yourself."

As if we did anything.

"Mm," Juvia managed to breathe again. "Will you guys sleep over? Gajeel-kun will be late for his work and there is no way Juvia is going to sleep alone after a horror movie."

"Yeah," Lucy-san sighed. "We figured you'd pull a move like this, so we came prepared."

Together, she and Levy-san brandished their sleeping bags. Juvia laughed.

There was no one as great as them.

Juvia woke in the middle of the night. Not because of a nightmare, but because she'd dreamed of Gray-sama—again. What would Juvia do after she told him of Bora-san? What if he doesn't care?

She glanced over at her cell phone laying on her nightstand. The time blinked blue: 3:45 AM

And why WOULD he care? Bora-san didn't change the fact that Juvia had completely abandoned Gray-sama.

But what if he _does_ accept the apology? What would we do from there? Fall in love? THE END? Things didn't end like that. Not in this life, not with love.

Juvia's mom was proof of that.

But that didn't matter right now, she assured herself—and failing miserably at it, all that mattered was that Juvia came straight out with Gray-sama. She's going to tell him of Bora.

Juvia's going to do this.

"Oh God," Juvia breathed as Lucy-san, Levy-san and Juvia approached the school. "Guys, Juvia can't do this!"

"You can," Levy-san said.

"And you will," Lucy-san added.

That, really, did not help. Juvia was forced to listen to her very own demented heartbeats while she searched for Gray-sama. Every time Juvia turned a corner, the feeling of hurling crawled up from her stomach and into her throat.

Juvia had rushed to the locker at break, before lunch, after lunch, and even in-between passing, but Juvia never ran into Gray-sama.

He, Juvia realized belatedly, did not show up at school today.

Juvia went home in a daze. She'd lounged around after school—what with softball practice and all—making time to explain to Lucy-san and Levy-san the situation.

They'd suggested Juvia should call him.

And Juvia had, while she was walking home, but Gray-sama didn't answer. His phone was turned off.

Juvia breathed out a sigh as she entered her room. She was home alone, again.

Or not—Juvia may have spoken too soon.

Juvia gasped when she saw who it was that sat at the foot of her bed staring at her painting still up on her easel from weeks ago.

"B-bora-san," she breathed. "Oh God, why didn't you make some kind of noise? You scared Juvia!"

But he didn't say anything. He sat there, the back of his head to Juvia, while he stared at my painting of Gray-sama.

Juvia had spent a whole two weeks on that painting. It took sheer concentration to think of Gray-sama's smile and paint at the same time. More than once, the thought of his smile had distracted Juvia.

"Bora-san?" Juvia asked again.

"Why?" was his response. "Why Juvia?"

"Why what?" Juvia made her way over to him. It was clear Juvia's dad had let him in before he—her dad—left to the store or something. It was something Juvia's dad often did when we were younger—so we'd watch after one another.

He turned around then, and for the first time in all her years of knowing Bora-san, Juvia saw the choler in his eyes. He was truly enraged.

"WHY HIM?" Bora-san's hand shot out, taking an iron grip on Juvia's wrist. "Why that bastard? He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't KNOW you!"

Juvia flinched at his last sentence. Bora-san's voice was no longer calm. He was furious.

"W-what are you talking about?" Juvia stared up at him as he stood, taking Juvia by her shoulders.

"What am I talking about?" he breathed. "WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?" Bora-san drew in a ragged inhale. "Why don't you know, Juvia? How long will you continue to ignore me?" And then he said the three words that changed everything.

"I love you," were the words that came out of Bora-san's voice.

Juvia's heart halted—she stopped breathing completely. There was a wheeze from her, but that was it.

There was absolutely no way her very own childhood friend could feel that way about Juvia.

He must've read Juvia's thoughts off the expression on her face because there was no other way to explain what he did next.

Bora-san, of all people, lowered his head to Juvia's and caught her lips in a demanding kiss. His arms had now gone around Juvia and held her against him as his lips urged Juvia to open.

Juvia refused, keeping her lips pressed tightly together, her teeth gritted. With Juvia's hands, she fought to push him away, but that only resulted in him crushing her body closer to his—so close that it had hurt.

Her own childhood friend was hurting Juvia.

When Juvia refused to open up to him, Bora-san took measures into his hands. He was harsh—shoving Juvia to the ground—and before she could even fathom what had happened, Juvia felt his heavy weight on top of her.

She was screaming, she knows she was screaming—Juvia REMEMBER screaming. But no one was home. We were home alone.

And while she tried to fight off his hands going all over Juvia's body, he pressed his lips to her neck, collarbone and ear. Juvia wriggled underneath him, trying to get him off her—FIGHTING to get him off Juvia—but he'd lifted his lips from her skin and instead began working at removing Juvia's clothes.

It had happened in a blur. Somehow his hands had slipped underneath Juvia's shirt and he'd roughly yanked it off over her head—taking her earring along with it. Juvia's mistake, that morning, was wearing shorts because Bora-san had yanked them off as effortlessly as he had with the shirt and she remember screaming—Juvia's whole body jumping into panic mode. Juvia's black panties worked against her—fueling his hormones.

Juvia's hands were frenzy, blurring before her very own eyes, as she continued her attempts to push him off Juvia—put ANYKIND of space between us.

With his weight still braced on top of Juvia, Bora-san straightened momentarily and removed his shirt before lowering himself back to Juvia.

Juvia felt his body—his SKIN—against her very own and writhed from the burning touch. It only seemed to fuel Bora-san's intentions more because he placed a kiss at her collarbone before Juvia felt his hands slip around her—to Juvia's back.

Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers slip under the hook of Juvia's bra—his mouth fastening over Juvia to keep her quiet.

This, Juvia told herself, was not happening. This was a nightmare—a very wicked nightmare—where she was somehow in the same position to Juvia's mom was years ago.

Why would she repeat her mom's history?

Years ago, Juvia's mom had told Juvia, she'd gotten raped. She had known the guy—he was someone she worked with—and that was, sadly, how Juvia was born.

Juvia was the child of a rape-victim.

Juvia was a worse than a mistake. Juvia was a forced child.

Juvia know she tells me she loves me, assuring me all the time, but Juvia can never take back the fact that when she looks at me...Juvia knows she's seeing that man.

THAT MAN.

Bora-san was about to be...THAT MAN.

Before Juvia had a chance to stop the tears flowing down her eyes, she felt Bora-san's mouth being peeled away from her.

Juvia was breathing heavily, she knew that, and she felt Bora-san's weight lifting off Juvia's body. Juvia immediately sat up, using her arms to cover herself. He hadn't—Juvia was relieved to find out—gotten her bra undone.

But that realization didn't last long because she felt a sweater being draped around her shoulders and Juvia was immediately distracted by the sight of a fist connecting with Bora-san's jaw. A couple cuss words were exploited and more fists thrown.

It took her longer than necessary to make out the dark figure that had, somehow, came to Juvia's rescue. But those arms—those arms she'd recognize anywhere.

Gray-sama.

The sight of him left her heart in an uproar. Juvia thought to herself "There is no one Juvia love more than Gray Fullbuster at the moment."

"Hey," he appeared beside Juvia a long couple of minutes later, "Juvia." Gray-sama didn't say more than that. He wrapped both arms around Juvia, holding her close to him and Juvia let him. Juvia was crying, she knew that—he knew that as well—and he stayed crouched beside Juvia just holding her head to his shoulder.

Good God, Juvia loves him.

Minutes later, after Juvia had dressed in her pajamas, She slowly crept out of the bathroom and over to Gray-sama who stared out the window seemingly deep in thought.

"Gray-sama," Juvia's voice came out in a whisper, "thanks." she held out his sweater to him. "For everything."

He turned his gaze to Juvia—his eyes soft and searching. "No," he spoke, not taking the sweater out of her hands, "I'm sorry."

Juvia shook her head. "There's no need for you to apologi—"

"Juvia," he cut her off, his eyes planting Juvia still right where she stood. "Listen to me. I overreacted when I noticed you with Bora, okay? This whole time I've been blaming you as if it were your fault." He took in a deep breath, and if it weren't for Juvia's lungs closing up on her, she swear, Juvia would've said something.

"It's just," Gray-sama went on, "I couldn't stand to see anyone else near you. It left me raw. I felt replaced. I was…jealous." A hint of a smile touched his lips. "I've never felt jealous before, Juvia. It's a disturbing feeling."

Juvia stared at him. Gray-sama? Gray Fullbuster? Jealous?

Seeing the expression on Juvia's face, Gray-sama felt the need to clarify. "And I know I shouldn't be jealous. I'm not the one you want beside you, obviously. I know he's your boyfriend and it's clear you two know each other wel—"

"He's my childhood friend," Juvia corrected him, Juvia's feet taking her closer towards Gray-sama. "Not Juvia's boyfriend."

Gray-sama blinked up at Juvia—a look of confusion on his face, almost as if he was happy about that fact, but didn't know if he should be. It suited him. He looked adorable, under the dim lighting of Juvia's room.

"Whatever he is," Gray-sama continued softly, "he knows you well. You two are close." When, really, Juvia thought she should point out that Gray-sama knew Juvia better. He knew her down to her very core. "And I should respect that, as a friend—I know all I was to you was a friend—but I was a horrible friend, Juvia. What kind of friend does that to the other? I had no right to be jealous, as your friend."

Bora-san didn't think that. But unlike Bora-san, Gray-sama didn't try to force himself on her and Juvia loved him for that. Juvia doesn't know anymore. Juvia loves Gray-sama for everything, the fact of the matter here is that Juvia loves Gray-sama. And he wouldn't let her talk.

"But I can't help it," Gray-sama was unable to stop himself—his eyes never straying from Juvia. "I'm helpless when it comes to you, Juvia. I couldn't sleep all last night in thoughts of apologizing to you. I didn't—I still don't—know what to say to you. I have never had to so much to think about. I've never thought about a girl this much, Juvia. I can't walk without thinking of you. Everywhere I turn, your name rings through my ears. I'm losing my mind, Juvia. I'm corrupted and I don't care if you don't love me back." Slowly his hands reached out and his fingertips brushed across Juvia's hand lightly. "As long as you know that I love you."

Juvia's whole life ceased to move at that moment. Nothing moved. For a long moment, it seemed, life had stilled. Everything stilled except for the burning sensation his touch had brought.

In all the paintings Juvia have ever done, none of them could come close in comparison to this moment. If Juvia could just paint a picture of the emotions—heavy in the air—the sensation running through her veins, and the eruption of joy inside her... Juvia would.

This is the art of love—the magic of the feeling and the magic of art combined.

He should know, Juvia thought to him. Her feelings should've been clear. There was only a painting of him on her easel right there in her room.

"Put the sweater back on," Gray-sama's voice was soft, "if you're still cold."

Wordlessly, Juvia slipped the sweater back on. In truth, it was merely an attempt to cover up her fleeting heartbeats.

Just as Juvia opened her mouth—her emotions at the tip of her tongue—the blare of the ringing phone startled her. It rang a couple more times before Juvia realized she was supposed to pick it up. Juvia crept over to the phone and lifted the receiver up to her ear.

"Juvia?" it was Mom.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad and I are staying over at your Uncle's. He's planned a ridiculous trip four hours away tomorrow so we won't be back until late tomorrow night."

Juvia nodded. Then, realizing she couldn't see Juvia's nod, she said, "Mom, that's okay. Juvia's fine by herself."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice genuinely worried.

It touched Juvia that she didn't despise Juvia as Juvia would've thought. Juvia was, after all, the child of an act of violence.

"Absolutely," Juvia assured her. Then, before Juvia could stop herself, Juvia heard herself ask, "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" her voice was calm and yet somewhat concerned. "Is there a problem? Should I drive home? Your dad and I will come home right away if you decide—"

"No, no," Juvia hastened to assure her. "There's no problem. It's just...Mom, why do you treat Juvia like your daughter?"

"That, Juvia," she spoke as if it was obvious, "is because you ARE my daughter."

"Yes, Juvia knows," Juvia said. "But truly, you must hate Juvia somewhat? Juvia was the result of your sexual assault."

"Oh, no," Mom went on. "No, no, Juvia. I love you more than you know. I don't care about everything else, just so long as you're my daughter."

For the second time that day, Juvia felt her heart melt. "Mom?" Juvia said again.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"_I love you_," Juvia told her.

It didn't take much to know she was smiling on the other end. "I love you too. Now, send Bora home. Don't let him stay too long."

No need, Juvia thought. Gray-sama had sent him home quite a while ago.

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

Juvia hung up and breathed an inhale just as the lights went out. If Juvia hadn't screamed enough in the last two hours, Juvia swear she would've screamed then.

Juvia felt a big pair of hand wrap around her wrist. Gray-sama. "Come here," he said—his voice calm.

Juvia obeyed, creeping over to him in the darkness with his hand still wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her onto his lap, his arms going around her.

They tightened, and that was all Juvia needed from him. That was all Juvia needed to know that he'd understood. He understood everything—Bora included.

"Juvia" his voice sounded muffled in her hair, his breath warm around her neck. "Are you okay?"

Juvia stared at him in that darkness, his face so close to Juvia's... Gently, Juvia reached out and touched his face—just to assure herself he was no illusion—and her fingertips landed on his lips.

A jolt of static ran up through her. How long have Juvia been starved from his lips?

"I like your painting," Juvia felt his lips quirk into a smile. Those perfect lips Juvia have thought so much of while she painted.

"_I like your lips_," Juvia almost said but caught herself before the words slipped from her lips.

"Thanks," came her breathless reply. "You were Juvia's inspiration."

Gray-sama chuckled. "Is that all I am to you," he teased. "Inspiration?"

He may have been teasing, but the question stuck to her. A lump rose to her throat.

Fortunately, he wasn't expecting an answer because he continued on to ask, "You're not expecting me to leave, are you?"

Juvia knew he'd meant him leaving her home alone, but at the same time, it seemed to go so much farther than that.

Slowly, Juvia turned her head towards him and held his gaze in that bleak darkness. A slow, steady grin rose to her face. "You're not going anywhere."

"Oh?" he inquired, the grin having taken him by surprise. "And why's that?"

"Why?" Juvia's grin remained. "Because," Juvia let her fingers run up his shoulders, neck, and into his hair—reminding herself to breathe. "Because Juvia said so." And with that, Juvia lowered his mouth to her and took what was rightfully to Juvia.

Him. Gray Fullbuster.

He did not fight it. In fact, I'd have to say he surrendered almost immediately. And when he surrendered, he took full control.

His kisses were slow, searching, prodding. He teased with his lips, his tongue—even his touch.

Gray-sama gently shifted her on his lap until Juvia was sitting with him in-between her legs. With one arm, he drew her close—pressing her chest against his—while his other hand stayed soft at the base of her neck and hairline.

The pit of her stomach felt warm—almost as if there were butterflies working their magic—and Juvia moved in closer to Gray-sama, tightening her legs around him. The tightening of her thighs must've had a big effect on him, because Juvia felt a low moan against her mouth just before his tongue entered her mouth. His tongue tasted, explored and touched every inch of her mouth until he decided that wasn't enough and his tongue began thrusting.

A moan escaped her mouth into his and he withdrew, clearly pleased with himself, before ducking his lips to Juvia's neck and tasted the skin there.

It was not at all like Bora-san's kisses. There was no violence in Gray-sama's intentions and he made it clear. He moved slow, not at all in a hurry, and his hands caressed skin over and over—waiting for a sign, any movement from Juvia, of encouragement before continuing on.

The heat built up, as well as the raw passion and the emotions until Juvia decided she needed—Juvia wanted—more. Juvia knew he definitely want more as Juvia tightened her legs once more, scooting closer against him, when Juvia felt his arousal.

Seeming encouraged by it, Juvia kept both legs tightly wrapped around him as Juvia rubbed herself against him in slow movements—forward and then backward—going on and on until Gray-sama's low moan broke through to her ears.

"Juvia, you" his voice was husky as his lips moved up her neck, "should stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" Juvia gave him a grin as Juvia continued to rub herself against his arousal.

"That," he said, her prolonged movements stilled his lips as he released another moan.

"This?" Juvia settled herself deeper into his thighs, his arousal pressed against the area between her thighs, and Juvia continued to rub.

"Juvia," came his warning tone as his breath hitched.

"Hmm?" Juvia asked, trailing kisses up his neck to his jaw and then down to his neck. The moment Juvia took a gentle nip at his neck, however, Gray-sama cursed and flipped her over onto the bed.

"You leave me no choice," his shirt came off in one movement and then he was looming over her with lust-filled eyes.

"_Finally_," Juvia had no idea how she managed a laugh when all Juvia could think about was how badly she wanted to touch him—how badly Juvia wanted HIM, in general.

"You're mine," Gray-sama said, removing the sweater he had offered her, and then removing her pajama shirt. His hands worked his way up to her chest, closing themselves around her breasts, and then he began to knead them.

The sensation was crazy, burning the pit of her stomach, warming and awakening every nerve that wasn't already wide awake. Grays-sama gently slid his knee in-between her thighs and the gentle rub of it was all it took for her to release something very close to a scream.

With a chuckle, he claimed her mouth—his knee still rubbing against her and he was enjoying every moment of him torturing Juvia.

Determined to make him give in, Juvia thrust her tongue into his mouth and took in his taste, exploring him. With both her hands sliding up to his shoulders, Juvia wrapped both arms around him as Juvia arched herself up against him until she was pressed against his full length—once again taking advantage of his arousal.

Gray-sama's breath hitched as he peered down at her, a grin at his lips, "You're killing me, Juvia."

"Well then give in," Juvia told him with a proud grin of her own.

And that was exactly what he'd done after he'd removed both our clothes. With implausible gentleness, Gray-sama let himself sink into Juvia—taking us both directly back down to the mattress.

His enter had been slow, asking her if Juvia was in pain—if Juvia was okay—before continuing on just a bit more, until we were fully joined and our hips were pressed together.

"Are you okay?" Gray-sama looked down at her and there was just so much genuine concern in his eyes that all Juvia could do was nod and then drag his mouth down to her as Juvia shifted beneath him to make herself more comfortable.

"I'm going," Gray-sama slowly lifted his mouth from Juvia, "I'm going to take you now."

At her look of confusion, he laughed. "You'll love it, I promise."

Well, what did Juvia not love about him?

Before Juvia had a chance to even contemplate what he was going to do, Gray-sama had withdrawn himself and then thrust himself back in.

He continued on like that, pumping slowly at first until his need grew and his pace increased. It was all Juvia could do not to cry out, and when Juvia finally shattered and Juvia did cry out, it was inaudible because Gray-sama had lowered his mouth to her and he kissed and thrust until Juvia was pushed over the edge and Juvia shuddered against him.

Gray-sama continued to pump and Juvia moved along with him—almost as if in sync—until he found his release with a cry of his own and we both fell back down to the bed, sated.

"My God," Gray-sama drew her against him, keeping his arms around Juvia, "you were wonderful."

"Juvia didn't know," she said, after Juvia found her breath—still dazed, "Juvia didn't know it could ever be like that."

Gray-sama chuckled, his arms tightening around Juvia as he held her against him—her back to his chest. "That," he pressed a gentle kiss onto her bare shoulder, "is the beautiful thing about love. There is art in love, Juvia, it's not violent unless the intentions are that way."

Turning around in his arms, Juvia found herself staring into the flawless face of Gray-sama. His gaze held Juvia, and there was just so much love in those eyes that Juvia felt her throat wrenching with overfilled emotion.

"_I love you,"_ Juvia told him, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. _"I love you, Gray Fullbuster."_ Juvia knew, almost immediately, that the sting at the back of her eyes were the tears welling up.

"I know," he said, pulling her against his chest. "I know."

"You know?" Juvia asked. So the painting had given it away after all. "How?" Juvia couldn't help asking.

But his answer had been one Juvia was not expecting. "I figured I couldn't have love you so much without you loving me in return."

The fact that he'd said that solemnly had released my hold on her tears and they spilled out.

Juvia laughed, wrapping her arms securely around him and he, in turn, brought her body up against his for heat.

"I love you, Juvia" came his voice, soft at her ears. He drew his face away from Juvia and we lay there in bed, gazing at one another with arms around the other.

"You're mine," Gray-sama said, his touch gentle as he rubbed her spine, and after placing a soft kiss on Juvia's forehead, he said, "And I'm yours."

_Always._

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews/Favorites would be much appreciated ^~^ And I might continue to write other Gruvia stories because seriously I just love this couple so much ^O^


End file.
